Ungeheuer von Loch Ness
thumb|Eines der bekanntesten Nessi-Photos, möglicherweise eine Fälschung, oder, wie manche Skeptiker sogar meinen, der Rüssel eines schwimmenden Elefanten.Nessiteras rhombopterix Nessi, das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, zählt neben Bigfoot, Yeti und den Drachen zu den bekanntesten Tieren, deren Existenz möglich, aber nicht bewiesen ist. Es wurde oft im schottischen Loch Ness gesichtet, meistens wurde eine Art Plesiosaurus (ein Meeresreptil, welches zur Zeit der Saurier lebte) oder eine Seeschlange beschrieben. Man geht davon aus, dass Loch Ness einst eine Verbindung zum Meer besaß, die heute nicht mehr existiert. Über diese Verbindung könnten Nessis Vorfahren in den See gelangt sein. Seit den 30ern steht Nessi unter Naturschutz, obwohl seine Existenz nicht bewiesen ist. Sichtungen thumb|Manchmal wird Nessi als Seeschlange beschriebenErste Sichtungen gab es bereits im Mittelalter. Eine Legende berichtet von einem "Wasserpferd"(siehe unten), das den Mönchen half (Im Gegensatz dazu ist das Kelpie ein den Menschen feindlich gesinntes Wasserpferd). Eine Handschrift des 7. Jhdts. beschreibt ein Wasserungeheuer (aquatilis bestiae). Auch der hl. Columban soll 565 ein Wasserungeheuer durch ein Gebet verscheucht haben, was ihm die Christianisierung der in Angst vor dem Monster lebenden Pikten erleichterte. Erst 1527 wurde die nächste Beobachtung offiziell, ein gewisser Duncan Campbell beobachtete das Tier. Ebenfalls im 16. Jhdt. tötete Nessi angeblich 3 Männer. Die Sichtungen häuften sich ab dem 19. Jhdt. *Weitere Sichtungen gab es zwar unter anderem 1872 und 1903, doch berühmt wurde das Wesen erst am 2. Mai 1933, als erstmals regionale Zeitungen von der Sichtung eines Ungeheuers berichteten. Die Zeitung Inverness Courier brachte einen Artikel über Einheimische, die „ein riesiges im Loch tauchendes Tier“ gesichtet hätten. Der Bericht über das „Monster“ (ein vom Redakteur des Courier ausgewählter Name) wurde eine Mediensensation: Londoner Zeitungen sendeten Reporter nach Schottland und ein Zirkus bot sogar eine Summe von 20.000 Pfund für das Einfangen des Monsters. *Später im selben Jahr beschrieb A.H. Palmer, der Nessie angeblich am 11. August 1933 um sieben Uhr beobachtete, die Kreatur hätte ihren Kopf, den sie von vorne sahen, niedrig im Wasser. Ihr Mund, der eine Länge zwischen zwölf und achtzehn Zoll hätte, öffnete und schloss sich; ihre maximale Mundöffnung wurde auf ungefähr sechs Zoll geschätzt. *Das neue Interesse an dem Ungeheuer von Loch Ness wurde durch ein angeblich vom Chirurgen R.K. Wilson geschossenes Foto vom 19. April 1934 geweckt. Es scheint ein großes Tier mit einem langen Hals zu zeigen, welches durch das Wasser gleitet. Jahrzehnte später, am 12. März 1994, beanspruchte Marmaduke Wetherell für sich, das Foto gefälscht zu haben, nachdem er von der Zeitung Daily Mail angestellt worden war, Nessie zu jagen (das Foto wurde damals als „endgültiger Beweis“ gedruckt). Wetherell gab auch an, Wilson habe das Foto nicht aufgenommen, sein Name sei nur benutzt worden, um die Glaubwürdigkeit des Fotos zu erhöhen. Bereits 1993 behauptete ein anderer Mann von sich, in eine solche Fälschung verwickelt gewesen zu sein. *Nicht als einziger, aber als bekanntester „Nessie-Hoaxer“ verdient Frank Searle Erwähnung. Frank Searle, ein ehemaliger Soldat, tauchte im Juni 1969 am Loch Ness auf und beschäftigte sich zunächst in ernsthafter Weise mit der Suche nach Nessie. In seinen späteren Jahren, in denen er ein Hausboot und eine „Monster-Exhibition“ bei Lower Foyers betrieb, legte er häufiger eher zweifelhafte Beweise für die Existenz des Monsters vor. Seine Fotografien zeigten z.B. schwimmende Baumstämme oder wurden sogar für Fotomontagen gehalten.1 Von 1977 bis 1979 wurde Searle von einer belgischen Bewundererin als „assistant monster huntress“ unterstützt.1 1985 verschwand Searle vorübergehend. Ab 1986 lebte der unverheiratet gebliebene Searle, von 1998 an durch einen Schlaganfall gelähmt, bis zu seinem Tod am 26. März 2005 allein mit seinen Katzen in Fleetwood, Lancashire. *thumb|left|Rines' Foto1972 machte eine von dem US-amerikanischen Patentrichter Robert Rines geleitete Gruppe einige Unterwasserfotos. Eines war ein ungenaues Bild, vielleicht eine rhombenförmige Flosse (manche sahen darin Luftblasen oder eine Fischflosse). Auf der Basis dieses Fotos verkündete der Fotograf und Naturschützer Sir Peter Scott 1975, dass der wissenschaftliche Name des Monsters Nessiteras rhombopteryx lauten solle2. Das würde die Aufnahme von Nessie im „British register of officially protected wildlife“ bedeuten. Der Name ist allerdings ein Anagramm von „monster hoax by Sir Peter S.“, was möglicherweise der Skepsis von Sir Peter zuzuschreiben ist. *Am 28. Mai 2007 wurde durch Gordon Holmes aus Yorkshire ein neues Video eines vermeintlichen Ungeheuers von Loch Ness aufgenommen. Darauf zu sehen ist ein etwa zehn Kilometer pro Stunde schnelles und circa 15 Meter langes, aalähnliches Objekt. Die Qualität des Videos gilt als ausgesprochen gut. Eine Fälschung des Videos wird auf Grund des auf dem Video sichtbaren Uferbereichs im Hintergrund als sehr unwahrscheinlich angesehen. Die Untersuchung des Materials ist noch nicht abgeschlossen.3 *Laut einer Zeitungsmeldung in der englischen Boulevardzeitung The Sun vom 26. August 2009 4 will Jason Cooke das Ungeheuer in Google Earth auf den Koordinaten 57°13′N, 4°34′W entdeckt haben. Bei starker Vergrößerung fällt jedoch sofort auf, dass es sich um den Umriss eines kleinen Bootes mit der dazugehörigen Hecksee handelt. Aussehen thumb|left|Möglicherweise leben noch heute Plesiosaurier im Loch NessDas Ungeheuer von Loch Ness wird meistens als schlangenartig beschrieben, jedoch besitzt es oft auch vier paddelförmige Flossen. Dies erinnert stark an einen Plesiosaurier oder an die von Dr. Ernest Drake beschriebene Seeschlange Serpens aquadulcis. ''Da ''jedoch nicht einmal die Existenz von Dr. Drake bewießen ist, scheint dies eher abwegig. Nessie wird schon seit sehr langer Zeit immer wieder gesichtet, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es im See mehrere Plesiosaurier geben müsste. Möglicherweise sind diese Plesiosaurier, wie Drachen und manche Dinosaurier, warmblütig, da das Wasser im See sehr kalt ist. Nessie als Water Horse Das Water Horse (auch Kelpie oder Wasserdrache genannt) ist ein aus keltischen Mythen und Legenden stammendes Fabelwesen, wobei immer nur ein Exemplar davon lebt. Wenn dieses alt und schwach wird, legt es ein einziges Ei und stirbt. Das Problem mit der Mehrzahl einer Familie (wie bei den Plesiosauriern) bleibt also nicht bestehen. Beim Water Horse scheint es sich jedoch weniger um ein Tier als viel mehr um eine Art Dämon, Wassergeist oder ein anderes Geisterwesen zu handeln. Dies würde erklären, warum Nessi so selten gesichtet wird. Ein Dämon muss keine Luft holen. Entfernte Verwandte von Nessie Wenn Nessie, wie einige behaupten, durch ein unterirdisches Höhlenlabyrinth vom Meer in den See gelangt ist, erscheint es als durchaus vorstellbar, dass dass auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans dem schottischen Ungeheuer ähnelnde Wesen leben. Der berühmteste Verwandte ist der Champ, ein Riesenreptil aus dem Champlainsee in den USA. Natürlich mangelt es auch nicht an Zeugen, die dieses Tier gesehen haben wollen. Daneben sollen auch im Flatheadsee (Montana) und im Eriesee sonderbare Riesenungeheuer aufgetaucht sein. Auch in Kanada gibt es eine lange Liste solcher Wesen. So soll Seemonster Manipogo im Lake Manitoba oder das Ungeheuer Ogopogo im Lake Okanagan hausen. Auch im Storsjön in Mittelschweden gibt es eine sehr große Wasserschlange, die schon seit dreihundert Jahren in diesen See hausen soll. Die Existenz der "Schwedischen Nessie" wurde allerdings bewiesen, als man sie mit einer Unterwasserkamera filmen konnte. Auch im venezolanischem Regenwald in "valle encantado" auf der Hochfläche des Auyan, einem Tafelberg (Tepuis genannt) habe ein alter Einsiedler 3 Tiere gesehen, ca. 25 Meter von ihm entfernt wie sie auf einem Stein im Wasser lagen, dort, wo der Fluß zu einem Becken aufgestaut ist und sich offenbar sonnten. Das Aussehen soll höchst merkwürdig gewesen sein: Flossen wie Seehunde. Glatte, dunkle Haut- aber kein Fell, wie der Einsiedler betont. Ohne Schwanz. Aber ein langer, nach oben gerckter Hals mit einem kleinen Reptilienkopf. "Ich kenne viele Tiere, aber so etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen", meinte der ältere Mann. Wobei die ähnlichkeit in seinen Skizzen mit Pleiosauriern unverkennbar ist. Wobei er die Maße der Tiere penibel genau eingetragen hatte: Achtzig Zentimeter Körperlänge. Vierzig Zentimeter der Hals. Zwanzig Zentimeter Schulterhöhe ohne Beine. Fotos habe der Einsiedler leider nicht mehr machen können, da sie ins Wasser gesprungen sind, bevor er die Fotokamera holen konnte. Später wolle er sie noch einmal gesehen haben, aber aus größerer Entfernung. Man weiß nicht, was dieser Mann wirklich gesehen hat, da diese Sichtung nicht so bekannt ist, wie zB. die Sichtungen vom Loch Ness-Ungeheuer. Auch ist er der einzige, der die "Mini-Plesoisaurier" gesehen hat. Sogar in Australien gibt es solche Sichtungen. Hunderte Einwohner des fünften Kontinents wollen ein Urzeitmonster in der Mündung des Hawkesbury River bei Sydney gesehen haben. Der Kryptozoologe Rex Gilroy hat Augenzeugen aufgesucht und sie interviewt. Das Nachrichtenportal zitiert Girloy: „Einer sah einen Schlangenkopf und einen rund zwei Meter langen Hals, bevor das Tier wieder untertauchte.“ Gilroy vermutet, dass das in Australien entdeckte Monster für diverse Schiffshavarien verantwortlich ist: „Es gibt Berichte von Leuten, deren Hausboote hochgehoben wurden, als etwas darunter durchschwamm und auftauchen wollte. Auch mysteriöse Unfälle in den 80er-Jahren könnten nach Ansicht des Kryptozoologen mit dem Tier zusammenhängen. Damals waren mehrere Boote gekentert und deren Besatzungen spurlos verschwunden. Ein weiteres angebliches Indiz für die Existenz des Untiers: Die Ureinwohner Australiens, die Aborigines, erzählen sich seit über tausend Jahren Geschichten über ein Wassermonster weiter. Gilroy glaubt sogar, das Tier schon selbst unter Wasser gesehen zu haben: Einen Schatten mit länglichem Hals. Ungefähr so wie ein Plesiosaurus. Plausible Erklärungen Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Pseudodrachen Kategorie:Schlangen